


Blank Note

by Jeeblie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Blanc is very emotional, Chat Blanc kinda wrecked everything, Emotionally Repressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reader is lowkey kinda badass, This is apocolyptic, and ladybug wasn't there to fix it, reader somehow survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeblie/pseuds/Jeeblie
Summary: Waking among the wreckage of a destroyed city, you find a hard time putting a name to yourself and everything around you. Much less the man in white who watches. Who listens.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, chat blanc/reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	1. Sleeping Among the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about chat blanc- theres a bit of (mild) gore- so be prepared.

Waking up among the rubble was a new experience. Water delicately lapped the sides of your hips and legs. Pebbles silently stung the scrapes along your palms.

You didn't know where you were.

You didn't know how you got to where you were.

All you knew was that the sun hurt. Your eyes had painstakingly and blearily opened, crusted over with blood, and quickly squinted shut at the raw light pouring into them.

The sun hurt.

That's what you knew.

Next you knew of the water.

It hurt.

The salt inside it soaked through your shirt, brushing at wounds that clenched much too strongly. That nipping water hurt your sides, your legs, and even the tips of your fingers that dipped lightly into the liquid.

Then, you knew of the ground below you.

It spiked unevenly and dug into your back- your shoulders, your arms.

It hurt.

The roughness of it only added to the salty blight that was the ocean, and you didn't have enough control over your muscles to withhold the groan that echoed low in your throat.

With every bit of cognitive power you had, you both understood how damaged you felt and understood how venomously you loathed the feeling.

So there you were. Sitting among the broken rubble of something you couldn't imagine- something you couldn't possibly understand.

You didn't know how you got there.

You didn't know why you were there.

Those were the only things you could think. How- Why- It hurts.

A cycle that refused to stop, even as your eyes finally slitted open, taking in the vibrantly blue sky- so bright and saturated that it hurt just as much as the sun.

A few tall buildings were in sight, but it was an empty sky- no trees, no clouds, no birds or foul.

You could barely move the muscles of your neck, and instead, let your head loll lifelessly to the left. It became painstakingly obvious as to why there were so few buildings. Many of them, crashed, broken, flooded with the surrounding ocean.

Your arm was outstretched along the length of the rubble of a particularly large building, and you could barely categorize what your arm looked like.

Blood had etched its way up to your palms, skin askew in odd and misshapen ways. It looked as though it had been chewed on, bitten into and torn at until it was a mangled and broken piece of flesh.

You tried flexing your arm, writhing in your own agony as you felt your muscles clench broken bone and stretched ligament. Not that you could writhe, as most of the pieces of your body felt as though they were asleep.

You couldn't place how long you were forced to look at the piece of gore attached to you- couldn't place how long you stared and wondered how, and why you were in this position.

When you neck finally allowed you a minuscule motion, you tilted your vision toward you chest and legs.

Blood drenched you, licking from your hip, to your rib cage in an elongated scrape of missing skin. Even now, the water around you was tinged with the smallest shades of pink. The salt stung- much more now that you focused on the wound itself.

Exhausted at the use of energy, your head fell back into the bed of rubble, hitting harshly and forcing a wave of ache through your skull.

You didn't bother to cry out.

The empty sea of water around you told of no life.

The wreckage of buildings, laying along their sides- laying in heaps of cataclysmic rubble told of no help.

No survival.

Even then, how's and why's rushed you- nothing made sense.

Nothing around you could tell you what happened- so you eventually stopped wondering.

You were awake.

You were hurt.

And everything in your body refused to work.

When the first space of control made itself known, the sun had just barely touched the horizon. Your right arm- in tact, and still operational despite the obvious lack of energy- gave its will to you.

You could barely lift the heaving arm up- muscles so sore and tired. They did however lift you- you forced them to.

You forced the broken skin of your rough palms against the even rougher rubble.

You forced your self to sit up.

Even if your left arm felt so utterly twisted and wrong. The pain was unimaginable.

Even more then the groan of your spine- more then your beaten chest- more then your bruised back.

Sitting up made your head clench and fog over- a scab on your eyelid reopening at how much you scrunched your facial features together.

Everything was so agonizingly tangible- and real- that any thought of a strange dream was quickly laid to rest.

Something had happened- something bad- and you were just collateral. Just like the broken building you were splayed out on.

Moving your legs was easier then your arms- yet even they took a considerable amount of time. The water they were dipped into helped ease the joints it took to move them. Blood had slowly oozed out of your left arm- dripping into the water as you tried to steady yourself.

Before waking up, you had no idea how long you had been bleeding out. How long you had until you died of blood loss.

You just heaved, and tried your best to get to your feet. It took several tries- most of which you couldn't even get off the ground, before at last, you stood, legs aching and grinding together.

The pain was great- yet so was your will. Your burning desire- for what you assumed was living, but you couldn't tell with how warped your mind was.

At first, you wandered along the scraps of the building.

You fell. Multiple times.

Night had been upon you since you first stood, and with no lights, the ocean was a dark abyss that you refused to cross. You paced along the length of your shattered building, if only doing it to be doing something instead of nothing.

A few hours in of slowly wandering the edges, you sat down on the ruined concrete- chilled by the cold night air- chilled by the water that seeped into your skin- chilled by a lack of blood.

You felt unbelievably cold, and sitting down made it worse, but you couldn't walk anymore- your feet ached- as did everything else on your miserable body.

You refused to let yourself fall asleep. The small rational side of you told of freezing to death- arguing almost violently with the side that just wanted to lay down and rest.

Your left arm had stopped bleeding- by some way or form- and you had to assume that the only reason you were still here was that all the heavy gouges in your arm hadn't struck an artery. That in itself was a miracle- and surviving the blood loss despite that was an even bigger miracle.

That was how you spent your first day. And night. Wandering that large heap of a destroyed building.

By daybreak, you were both immensely tired and irrefutably hungry. You had tried looking into the water- for fish perhaps. Anything to eat.

Instead, you simply peered down into empty depths, feeling a chill roll off of you as you took in the sight of the partially submerged city below you.

Every building had been flooded with water only the tips still peaking out at the surface, every crevice void of life. The submerged streetlamps and concrete streets wasn't what bothered you. It was the people that also remained inside that watery prison. Some doing everyday tasks, such as biking, or watering flowers. Some were walking a dog. A few were talking, smiles permanently engraved on their face.

Some, however, were running. Looking back at something that had been there. Panic- fear- the horror on those tens to twenties of people that were sprinting as fast they could away from... something... made you shiver.

One wrong touch to any of them looked like they would fall apart, and you stood at the waters edge. Staring down at them and wondering what had happened.

That seemed all you could do.

Staring at them for so long, you eventually began lining up with where their sights had been turned to. A strange tower like structure. Metal beams crossing and molding to each other to stay together.

The tower itself had been blown over entirely- the tip crashed into the ground and legs helplessly hovering above the water.

It looked familiar, but for the life of you, your aching head could do nothing to place the strange feeling of nostalgia.

Your first choice of action from that moment onward, was to go there. To the source of whatever destruction had befallen this city. The destruction that had walked this land- and caused the never ending horizon of water and rubble and buildings.

That had been much easier said then done. Your wounds were still healing, meaning swimming would be almost impossible, but you were unwavering. You knew of nothing- but were desperate to know anything.


	2. At a Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehe
> 
> Your just dead inside

Those second few day of waking up in this strange land was torture. With one hand you had managed to wrap your mangled arm, but that did nothing to ease the pain it caused. 

The surrounding area was nothing but a flooded city- nothing could change that. Your mind shifted through the many possibilities of what could have happened to have caused that- but none of them seemed to work.

The most you could do was warm up your legs in the water- all the while your stomach ached with the need of food- and your dry mouth begged for water.

You knew you'd die eventually- living in this environment would certainly do that. So after spending a good portion of the day gently kicking your legs in the water from off the edge of your scrapyard of a building, you pushed yourself into the water.

The water was harshly cold- salty- yet in a strange and twisted way rather serene. No waves, or currents to jostle you.

Swimming was harsher. Almost impossible to do. One side of you carried dead weight that burned at the feeling of salt- and the other was charged with keeping that dead weight balanced.

You persevered- courageously kicking your legs and batting your single arm until you managed to make it to a car. Everything hurt again if even worse as you hauled yourself onto the floating car. Your body helplessly flopped onto the metal, soaked- and once more dangerously cold.

Hope felt like such a small thing, but you weren't deterred. You were, unfortunately, tired though.

Letting your body lay on the car, you glanced back to see how far you'd come.

Only partially through the street- maybe a foot or two out from where you started. A wavering glance was thrown back to your destination- the toppled metal tower- scorched and almost broken. Even from here you could feel the intensity of what had appeared to have happen there.

This time- something was wrong with that tower. Something was dangerously different from the last several twenty to thirty times you glanced at it. A very small speck of white glistened against the sun's harsh light shimmering like fur- or maybe skin- maybe hair. You couldn't at all make out what was atop there- much less if you were even hallucinating it, but a disturbing feeling radiated from that speck.

The feeling of being watched sent a cold sweat down your back- chills ghosted over your arms- whatever it was that was watching you was dangerous. Dangerous and unstable.

You blinked, rubbing your eyes despite the feeling in your body making you want to freeze up. 

When you opened your eyes to keep looking, the speck was gone. Nothing left atop the tumbled tower except the rust and soot it always had.

That had to be your imagination.

A quick glance down at the death below you.

But what if it wasn't. 

An ominous speck of white wasn't so far fetched considering the people below you were literal piles of statue like stony debris.

What if whatever was out there was worse then what had done all this. 

You shivered one last time before gathering your will and maneuvering yourself onto the other side of the car.

You had to keep moving. 

Reaching the other side of the street was an immensely difficult task. A task that had taken a half hour at best. By the time you reached the opposite side, your lungs were burning at the overuse- and every minor and major cut you had stung to high heavens.

For the life of you, you couldn't force yourself to keep moving after that, simply laying on the small piece of roof that stuck out of the water. 

Exhausted- you decided a rest would be better then pressing onwards.

However cold you were- and however much you wished you could simply curl into a warm blanket, you layed there. Stuck on a frigid piece of hard roofing.

It didnt take long for yet another ominous feeling to pass over you. 

The sterile and sharp gaze of something out in the unknown.

It felt devastatingly vicious, but with little to no energy left, you were grounded to the rooftop.

Just as before the feeling vanished- and you were left to the lonely and cold atmosphere.

You found that you could honestly care less about whatever it was that was out there.

Friend, foe, you were so exhausted that trying to stay awake and catch a glimpse of it was just too much.

Your mangled arm had gone numb at this point.

Good.

Maybe the rest will go numb too.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Blanc and reader- up against he empty world. Wow.  
> I feel like this stories gonna get angsty, but I won't know until I get there lol
> 
> This story is also on my wattpad account under NorthForCause.  
> My quotev account is under NorthForCause as well, but I haven't posted it there yet.


End file.
